


Lecherous Pervert

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raidou knows there's someone good lurking behind Genma and his sneaky ways, but no matter how many times he's been proposed to, he can't seem to see it. A conversation fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecherous Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community genxrai's Senbon New Year's: 2008. An entirely conversation-based story, so use your imagination to fill in the blanks for the action sequences.

"Hey, you wanna go out for a drink after this?"

"Anbu-san, now is neither the time nor place."

"I was thinking we could head over to the ramen stand that devil-kid likes and then afterwards we could go over to my place, maybe even get Anko in tow and you know, between friends, what's a little sharing and caring?"

"No."

"…no girls then?"

"No."

"You know, if all that you wanted was this hot, sexy body, all you needed to do was…"

"I fail to see the necessity of continuing this conversation."

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Raidou! You gotta moment?"

"Good-morning, Shiranui-san."

"The other day…we didn't really get off to a good start, so…sorry, let me start that again. Shiranui Genma, nice to meet you."

"Namiashi Raido- look, where exactly is this conversation going to take me?"

"Uh…I was thinking about what we were talking about the other day, and you know, you never really gave me a chance to elaborate on my proposal –"

"No."

* * *

"I knew there was a reason Mitarashi-san was hanging outside the wedding kimono store."

"Yeah Anko, I told you that would have been dubious."

"Shut up, dobe. Cheer up Raidou, you don't have to be so proper all the time."

"…"

"Look, if you're not comfortable, just ignore Genma here –"

"Hey!"

"…imagine he's not here at all. So whaddya wanna eat?"

"…tonkatsu ramen."

* * *

"So how do you figure we got left here by ourselves?"

"Mitarashi-san is too sensible to be left in a room with you."

"But it's my house!"

"Exactly."

"…"

"…"

"But why do you think, ya know, she _winked_ at me before she left?"

"…"

"You don't think –"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"D'you want to –"

"No."

"…"

"Shiranui-san, please stop touching me."

"Sorry Raidou, 'm a bit drunk I think."

"You're no such thing."

"…yeah."

* * *

"What in the –"

"Mm…good morning Raidou."

"Did we…?"

"He he he."

"I can't believe this."

"Raidou! Raidou! Wait!"

"See you around, Shiranui-san."

"Shit!"

* * *

"So I hear it's you and Genma."

"Aoba, I really don't want to think about it."

"Suit yourself, at least everyone else around here is thinking about it for you."

"I just woke up next to him, it's not like I even remember doing anything!"

"Wild night, eh? Anko said – uh…"

"I'm going to kill that woman."

* * *

"Mitarashi-san. A word."

"Ya, Raidou?"

"What exactly are you doing telling the whole village about Shiranui-san and myself?"

"So there _is_ a 'Shiranui-san and yourself' then?"

"Put that eyebrow down! Tales! Tales about Shiranui-san and myself."

"You should really go and ask Genma that yourself. He's been planning this since who-knows-when. Oh! Speak of the devil himself. Gotta go bye!"

"…"

"…"

"Shiranui-san."

"…sorry."

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing happened, you know."

"I gathered as much. You're not limping, for one."

"I'm not…? Oh. Right."

"Although there are other ways it could have happened but from your face, I don't think that any of them are any more likely either."

"Uh…no."

"So would you mind telling me exactly why?"

"Um…"

"You could have just asked, you know!"

"What – I did! Many times! You can't deny that I did!"

"I meant ask like a normal person, not like a lecherous pervert."

"…Namiashi Raidou, would you go round with me?"

"Not like you've been watching too many period dramas either."

"…"

"…"

"Yes?"

"Of course."


End file.
